Hey little sister what have you done?
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: It's time to meet Riddler's real little sister.


Hey little sister what have you done? Note: I hope you enjoy this my friends! :D Please leave a review!

* * *

Jester ran as fast as she could.

"Hurry up, Switch! We need to get there before he does!" yelled Jester.

Switch came running after her. "Remind me why we're going to the church!"

"I told you. Erin is there."

"Yeah, who the heck is Erin?!" shouted Switch.

Jester sighed. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

They finally made it to the church and Jester hammered on the door.

"Who is it?!" came a rough voice.

"Open the door and find out!" Jester yelled.

"Jester? What the heck do you want?" shouted the guard.

"I want you to open this door!" she yelled back.

"Why?"

"Open it!"

"I'm injured!" Switch shouted over the top of the two arguing idiots in front of her.

There was a pause.

"Okay, I'll let you in." said the guard as he opened the door.

Jester pushed past him and ran down the centre of the church.

"Erin!" she shouted.

A young woman, about in her twenties stepped into the middle of the walk way.

"Erin. You need to come with me now." hissed Jester.

"Why?" asked Erin her eyes narrowing. "Is my…. 'brother' coming?"

"Yes…. so you really need to go now." Jester growled.

Switch came over to them. "Who's her brother?"

Jester glanced at her. "I'll tell you in a minuet."

"I'm not leaving" hissed Erin. "I won't leave my friends to my brother's rage and delusions."

Jester ran a hand through her hair and gave a frustrated growl. "Listen to me, Erin. If your brother finds out you're here, what do you think he will do?"

Erin folded her arms. "I'm not coming."

"It's dangerous here. If you come with us, we can get you somewhere safe."

"I'm safe here."

"No you're not."

"Only because of my brother. If he wasn't alive, if he wasn't a bad person and if he wasn't a monster I would be safe, we all would be safe," hissed Erin.

Switch raised an eyebrow. "Who is your brother?"

Jester and Erin gave her a look but said nothing.

"Open this door, unless you wish your friend here to die of blood loss." came a tenor voice from outside.

"Oh god," whispered Erin.

"Eddie. Please be calm and leave your evil plan for later. In other words… leave this place right now," hissed Jester.

"Jester! This has taken me months to plan. If you think I'm leaving here empty handed-"

"Shut up and leave. You have one hostage, isn't that enough?"

Edward gritted his teeth. "Open this door right now."

"No!" shouted Jester.

"OPEN IT RIGHT NOW!" shouted Riddler.

Erin glanced at Jester and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll talk to him."

"Are you nuts?!" screeched Jester.

Erin shrugged. "I might be."

Switch walked over to Jester as Erin walked up to the door.

"Are you going to open this door? Or do I have to hurt this idiot even more?" hissed Edward.

Erin tuck a deep breath and leant on the door. "Edward." she whispered.

There was silence on the other side.

"Please let him go and please leave." Erin said with a sigh.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Edward.

"I'm here because of you. Because you annoyed Strange." Erin hissed back.

Just then there was a click as the door was unlocked.

Erin glared at the guard who had opened it. "I'm sorry, but he's got my friend and he's insane."

Erin rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

Then the door opened.

Edward walked in and pushed the guard to the floor before grabbing Erin by the arm and pulling her to the centre of the church.

Switch looked god smacked when she realised how similar the two looked and then it hit her like a sledge hammer.

Edward was Erin's brother.

As Edward's men rounded up the doctors and guards, Erin and Edward were arguing.

Then an odd thing happened.

Erin started to speak spanish and oddly enough, so did Edward.

"It's to keep their argument private." Jester explained.

Switch still found it weird.

Erin shook her head at Edward and began to walk away from him.

"Erin, listen to me." hissed Edward as he grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me!" shouted Erin as she moved her arm out of the way. "I don't want to be touched be a murderer."

"Yeah? Well, I'm your brother." Edward snapped.

"I wish you weren't!" yelled Erin.

Pain flashed in Edward's eyes, but it was gone in an instant. "Listen to me Erin. This place is dangerous."

"Only because of people like you!" snapped Erin. "If it weren't for people like you then so many innocent lives might not have been lost."

"You don't understand why I do what I do." yelled Edward.

"You're right, I don't understand and I never will." hissed Erin.

Edward looked up at his sister and began to pace back and forth in front of her. "I do not understand. How come you don't understand why I do stuff and yet we grew up in the same house. How come you're not bad?"

"Because, Edward, you were evil to begin with." snapped Erin.

Edward glared at her.

"Glare at me all you want. You know I'm right." she hissed at him.

Edward sighed. "Do you remember that Christmas morning when we woke up and we found our mother hanging from a rope in the kitchen?"

Erin went pale. "Of course I remember. How could I forget such a thing."

"Do you visit her grave?" asked Edward.

Erin shook her head. "I never get the time."

Edward walked up to her. "I visit her grave. Every year on her birthday, my birthday and at Christmas. I'd hoped to see you one time, but it soon became clear that you don't care."

"Of course I care!" shouted Erin.

"Then prove it and visit her once in a while." Edward turned his back on his sister and muttered. "She gets lonely."

Erin stared at him. "I didn't know you still visited her."

Edward sighed. "Yes well, not that it matters. It's not like she'd be proud of me."

Erin sighed. "She was proud of you when you were part of the cyber crimes unit."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You're only saying that because you want me to be good again."

Erin sighed again and looked at the floor. "Maybe Dad was right about you. Maybe you will die a nameless criminal on the streets."

Edward's hand shot out before he could stop it.

He slapped Erin's face and it was a hard slap to.

It sent Erin to the floor.

The Doctors and guards ran over and helped her up.

"Erin, are you okay?" asked Cash.

Erin didn't answer. Instead she stormed up to Edward and slapped him not once but twice.

Edward looked back her and then ordered his men to take the hostages away.

"Edward! Don't do this please!" cried Erin.

Edward ignored her and instead told Eddie Borlo, a guard, some instructions.

"Edward please!" shouted Erin as she grabbed his arm. "I know there is still good in you."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "There's nothing, Erin. There's no good left what so ever."

Erin shook her head. "I don't believe that. I know you're still a good person. You were once and you still are."

"Sorry to disappoint you but…. you're wrong. There's nothing left." hissed Edward.

Erin stared at him for a long time. "Then my brother is truly dead and all that's left is the Riddler."

Edward went wide eyed. "What? N-no, Erin I'm still your brother."

"My brother was Edward Nashton. You are not him and you'll never be him ever again." hissed Erin.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Have it your way."

Erin stood there and cried.

The guards and Doctors were pushed out of the church and taken to where Edward wanted them.

Jester and Switch stood there in silence.

"I can't believe he has a sister." whispered Switch.

"Had a sister. You can't believe he had a sister." corrected Jester.

"You really don't think that they've broken up for ever do you?" asked Switch.

Jester sighed. "To be honest it's like most things that happen to that man, the whole thing is a mystery."

"How do you think it'll end?" asked Switch as they left the church.

Jester smiled. "That riddle can only be answered by time or the future."

Switch raised an eyebrow. "Did Nigma tell you that?"

"Indeed he did." Jester grinned at her. "Let's just hope that the ending is happy."

TBC.


End file.
